


Vom wachsamen Innewohnen

by bluespring864



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Boernes POV, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Inspired by a quote, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluespring864/pseuds/bluespring864
Summary: Blass liegst du da, leichenblass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mal wieder eines meiner Experimente... Keine Sorge, nicht so düster, wie es nach den ersten Sätzen vielleicht den Anschein hat.
> 
> 30.5.17: Hier noch ein Link zur wunderbaren [Fanart](http://boernepedia.tumblr.com/post/159895423241/blass-liegst-du-da-leichenblass-eine) von Boernepedia! (tatortfolgenbedingt mit umgekehrter Rollenverteilung als in der Geschichte)

Blass liegst du da, leichenblass. Eine Schattierung so vertraut und doch nun so verhasst. So aussehen dürfen die Anderen, nicht du. Deine Augen für immer geschlossen, die Wangen ein wenig eingefallen schon. Hunderte Male gesehen habe ich es, nichts gespürt außer der vagen Trauer um ein unfertiges Leben und der Neugier ob des Rätsels, das es zu lösen galt.

Doch nun: keine Distanz, kein wissenschaftlicher Tatendrang. Stattdessen: ohnmächtige Verzweiflung.

Den Halt verloren.

Und plötzlich ein Strom von vergangenen Bildern, vergangenen Eindrücken. Du lachst, du flüsterst, du rufst meinen Namen, du greifst nach meinem Arm, du drehst dich zu mir um, du bist tot.

Tot und ich sehe, wie sie dich in einen Sarg legen. Ich will zu dir und sie lassen mich nicht. Sie lassen mich nicht und ich schreie.

Schreie und wache auf.

 

Ich liege in meinem Bett, die Hände in die Decke gekrallt. Ich drücke den Kopf in mein Kissen, bis sich mein Atem ein wenig beruhigt hat. So muss sich eine Panikattacke anfühlen und dabei habe ich doch nur geträumt. Habe ich nur geträumt?

Was ist gestern passiert? Wir sind ganz normal nach Hause gefahren. Die Festnahme war eine Routine, hast du gesagt. So war es.

Ein anderes Bild schiebt sich in den Vordergrund. Der aufgeregte Anruf, die halsbrecherische Autofahrt, die Ankunft am Ort des Geschehens. Und dann du, mit einem Loch in der Brust. Blut überall und deine Leichenblässe.

Plötzlich weiß ich es nicht mehr, ob das nicht echt sein kann. Mein Atem geht schnell, schneller, ich weiß es einfach nicht.

Ich springe auf, schlüpfe in meinen Bademantel, greife im Flur den Schlüssel vom Haken. Laufe aus meiner Tür, schließe die deine auf und ziehe sie leise hinter mir zu. Ich will dich nicht wecken, denn du schläfst. Ganz sicher schläfst du.

Mit jedem Schritt zu deinem Schlafzimmer werde ich langsamer. Was, wenn nicht?

Plötzlich werde ich am Arm gepackt. Mein Herz setzt aus. Ich fahre herum.

Du.

„Herrgott Boerne, was schleichen Sie hier nachts in meiner Wohnung herum? Sind Sie noch ganz bei Trost?“

Gellendes Licht blendet mich. Deine Stimme ist ein wütendes Zischen, deine Haare wild, deine Augen so blau. Dein verwaschenes Lieblingsshirt ein Stück hochgerutscht, den Blick freigebend auf einen Streifen nackte Haut. Lebendige Haut.

Der schönste Anblick der Welt.

Die Anspannung weg, die Kraft aber auch. Ich sacke in mich zusammen, an die Flurwand gelehnt.

„Boerne, was ist denn los?“

Dein Ärger so schnell wieder verschwunden; jetzt klingst du besorgt und ich sollte dir antworten.

„Du warst tot.“

Der einzige klare Gedanke in meinem Kopf, aber du schaust mich verständnislos an und ich bekomme keine Worte zu fassen, alles geht wild durcheinander. Und dann wandelt sich dein Blick.

„Du hast… Sie haben… Hast du geträumt, ich wär‘ tot?“

Ich nicke mit gesenktem Kopf, kleines verzweifeltes Kind, das ich bin in diesem Augenblick.

Bestimmt siehst du es, das Kind. Bitte. Bitte. Schieb es nicht weg.

Unendliche Sekunden später sehe ich deine Hände nach meinen greifen. Sie halten fest, fahren dann meine Arme hoch. Drücken meine Schultern.

Jetzt, wo es nichts zu Beweinen mehr gibt, entfährt mir ein trockener Schluchzer, das Geräusch unangenehm in meinen Ohren.

Aber du murmelst:

„Komm. Alles gut. Mir ist nix passiert. Ich bin da.“

Und immer noch weiß ich nicht, was ich tue. Greife einfach zu und halte dich fest und habe das Loslassen verlernt.

Du flüsterst weiter:

„Schschsch, Boerne, keine Angst. Es war nur ein doofer Traum. Ich pass schon auf mich auf. Und auf dich auch.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich je wieder loslassen kann.“

Es stimmt, und ich meine damit nicht meine Hand an deinem Arm. Verstehst du das? Vielleicht, denn du sagst:

„Bewegen sollt‘ ich mich schon noch können.“

Und fügst hinzu:

„Auch allein.“

Natürlich weiß ich, dass alles andere absurd wäre. Und trotzdem.

„Ich werde immer Angst haben, dass dir etwas passiert.“

Vorsichtige, zärtliche Hände legen sich zu beiden Seiten meines Kopfes. Heben ihn an. Weg von deiner Schulter, damit blaue Augen in meine schauen können.

„Ich habe schon immer Angst gehabt, dass dir was passiert. Werd‘ ich auch immer haben.“

Der zweite Satz ein Versprechen, der erste ein Vorwurf. Ich sage und meine:

„Ich werde besser auf mich aufpassen jetzt.“

Jetzt wo ich zu gut weiß, wie es sich anfühlt. Wie es sich irgendwann einmal anfühlen wird. Du sollst das nicht wissen. Nicht, solange ich es vermeiden kann.

Du nickst. Nimmst deine Hände von meinen Wangen, wo sie noch lange hätten bleiben können.

Müde siehst du aus. Ich sollte dich schlafen lassen.

„Ich sollte dich schlafen lassen.“

Du lächelst, ein mir gut bekanntes Lächeln, nur die Mundwinkel ein wenig hochgezogen. Am stärksten lächeln die Augen. Es ist echt und lebendig, der Traum jetzt weit weg.

„Na dann, komm.“, sagst du und gehst in dein Schlafzimmer.

Deine nackten Füße tapsen über den Flurboden und das Geräusch erinnert mich daran, wie man einen Fuß vor den anderen setzt.

Ich folge dir nach.

 _Ich liebe dich auch_ , denke ich.

Eines Tages werde ich es auch laut sagen.

Aber du weißt es ja wohl schon.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert von folgendem Zitat aus der Autobiographie „Back Story“ des britischen Comedians David Mitchell über seine Beziehung zu Victoria Coren:
> 
>  
> 
> _The down side is the fear. The fear of something happening to her, the pressure of there being two bodies in the world that I want to keep from harm and only being able to watchfully inhabit one of them. I wonder if you know what I mean. I hope you do, for your sake. ___
> 
> Zu Deutsch in etwa:
> 
>  
> 
> _Die Schattenseite ist die Angst. Die Angst, dass ihr etwas passiert, die Last, zwei Körper auf dieser Welt vor Schaden bewahren zu wollen und nur einem davon wachsam innewohnen zu können. Ich frage mich, ob Sie wissen, was ich meine. Ich hoffe es, um Ihretwillen. ___


End file.
